Et si Duo avait une soeur? Chapîtres uniques
by MaximeLewis
Summary: 1: 01xKriss 02x05 et 03x04. Kriss revient sur la tombe de Heero dix ans plus tard.2: Heero tombe amoureux d'un androïde.
1. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais

Titre: Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai Genre: ? , chapître unique. Couples: 01xK, 02x05, 03x04. Disclamer: Vous pensez sans doute que si le bô petit fessier de Yuy m'appartenait je vous le prêterai ? Et bien mes petits c'est la nuit que l'on rêve!!! texte en 38 453 caractères. Je t'avais pourtant promis de ne jamais revenir. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je descends de ma moto et retire casque et clefs. Je pénètre dans le cimetière. Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu m'as quittée. J'avance et marche dans les allées que je n'ais pas foulées depuis déjà une dizaine d'années, depuis ton enterrement. Alors que j'arrive presque jusqu'à ta tombe, je m'aperçois que quelqu'un te tient déjà compagnie. Et je reconnais. Cette tresse la même que la mienne et ses vêtements noirs. Cela faisait longtemps Duo. Sans un mot je m'avance. Il me voit venir et me prend dans ses bras sans un mot. Puis : " Je m'étais promis de venir. Désoler petite s?ur.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, je ne suis pas revenue depuis l'enterrement. J'avais fait une promesse. Mais tu connais Heero.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Je m'écarte de mon frère et me penche sur la photo de mon petit ami. Il ne sourit pas. Forcément. Ses rares sourires m'étaient réservés. Une larme coule doucement sur ma joue. Et pourtant je souris. Je retiens de lui plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Ainsi qu'un enfant. Mais elle n'a pas voulut venir. Cela m'a fait mal, mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne t'a pas connu. Duo me demande de ses nouvelles comme je dépose du bout des doigts un baiser sur les lèvres de la photo. " Elle va bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas venir. Elle attend à coté de la moto si tu veux la voir. Après tout, tu es son parrain, elle ne t'a jamais aperçut qu'en coup de vent.  
  
- J'y vais. Ne reste pas trop longtemps s'il te plait. Les souvenirs ne sont bons qu'a petites doses.  
  
- Je sais. Merci je vous rejoins.  
  
J'arrose les fleurs. Tu te rends compte Hee-chan. Ta fille ne veut pas te voir. Même en photo. Elle a toujours refusé. Si seulement tu avais était là, ne serait-ce pour la connaître qu'une heure. Mes cheveux neiges flottent au vent. J'ai vieillit prématurément à tout ce stress, ta mort et la guerre. J'ai bien le visage jeune d'une femme de mon âge, trente ans, mais mes cheveux n'ont pas suivit. Ils sont toujours tressés et n'appartiendront jamais qu'a toi seul. Je n'ais pas réussit à regarder les hommes même si tu m'as fait promettre le contraire.  
  
Les autres me révulsent. Sache que je t'aime toujours Darling. Je me lève et tourne le dos de l'endroit où le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé gît pour l'éternité. Je revois encore les lettres gravées dans la pierre. " Mort pour la paix. " Et bien la paix a un prix affreux. Elle nous a coûté très cher à tous. A Bethsabée aussi, même si à l'époque elle n'était pas née. J'ai tout de même l'impression que tu es encore là à mes coté me tenant tendrement la taille. C'est peut-être pour ça que je trouve le fait de revenir ici, idiot. Mais quelque chose m'y a poussé. Peut-être était-ce pour retrouver ton meilleur ami et le voir un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Duo et Bethsabée m'attendent à la sortie. Je passe la main dans les cheveux de ma fille. Elle me demande innocemment : " Comment va Papa ? " Je lui souris. " Comme d'habitude. Tu es sûre que tu ne voudras pas de photo de lui ?  
  
- J'en ais déjà une. Il fait la tête dessus.  
  
- Ton père fait toujours la tête chérie. Mais au fond il est heureux.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Bien sur.  
  
- /Duo, incorrigible, vient mettre un terme à cette humeur noire./ Je vous paye un coup à boire ?  
  
- C'est gentil merci.  
  
On se dirige vers un bar. Je demande à Duo comment va Wufeï. Il m'explique qu'il a démarré son septième bouquin. Il aurait sût que sa belle s?ur serait là, il s'en serait sûrement décroché, certifie mon frère. Ma fille ne tient pas en place sur sa chaise. Duo me souffle. " Elle ne te rappelle personne ?  
  
- Si. Moi. Seulement j'étais moins grognon.  
  
- Au moins ça, tu sais de qui elle le tient.  
  
- /Je souris/ Oui. C'est vrai !  
  
- Tient Beth ! Va t'acheter des bonbons.  
  
Duo lui glisse une pièce dans la main. Elle lui plante un gros bisous sur la joue avant de partir au comptoir au sautillant. Je me rappelle encore ton visage lorsque je t'ai annoncé la nouvelle. Rayonnant. Tu as posé tes mains sur mes hanches et m'embrassé une éternité. Bethsabée a maintenant 10 ans. Elle revient un sachet de bonbons à la main en riant, remerciant son parrain. Je sais qu'elle souffre de n'avoir que moi pour parents. Qua-Chan et Trowa m'ont proposé de venir habiter avec eux. Mais je me suis dit que pour l'instant il ne valait mieux pas y penser. J'ai peut-être eut tord. Maintenant, je me dis que cela lui ferait du bien de vivre avec des hommes autour d'elle. Et moi, ça me ferait de la compagnie. Ce qui me fait frissonner quand je la regarde, ce sont ses yeux. Bethsabée possède les longs cheveux fins des Maxwells mais bruns et les yeux bleus acier de Heero, quoi qu'un peu plus malicieux. Le seul ami qu'elle ramène à la maison pour jouer le mercredi et le samedi, est un petit métisse très sympathique. Je m'entends bien avec sa mère. Mais il est atteint d'une maladie grave et on l'a transféré dans un hôpital sur la colonie 01, au plus vite. Depuis Bethsabée reste seule. Il faudrait qu'elle change d'air. Duo, Wu, Tro et Quatre vivent toujours sur L1. Ici on est à Quimper, ville de Bretagne sur terre.  
  
- Et sinon. Dans ton couple ?  
  
- Ça va très bien, mais.  
  
- Mais ? /Je demande, devant son sourire Shinigami./  
  
- Mais, la petite est là, je t'épargnerais donc les détails.  
  
- Quand j'avais son âge, je te portais au lit pour ne pas que tu reste dormir dehors après tes beuveries ! Cette année là, je me suis retrouvée avec un dragon sur l'épaule ! Et j'ai eut bien de la chance qu'il ne se déforme pas à la croissance !  
  
- Je sais bien ! Mais épargne-lui ça please ! Et puis. Il te plait bien ce tatouage.  
  
- Oui. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui l'as fait. Et puis je l'entretiens voudrait pas qu'il se décolore.  
  
- Maman ?  
  
- Oui chérie ?  
  
- Tu as un dragon à l'épaule ?! /L'air de rien, elle écoute dis donc !!/  
  
- Oui, à l'omoplate.  
  
- Tu me l'avais jamais dit !!!! Fais voir !  
  
Je retire mon blouson et passe l'épaule par le col de mon tee-shirt. J'entends l'exclamation d'admiration de ma fille, puis ses doigts parcourir le dessin.  
  
- Il est beau ! Tu dessines bien tonton !  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Tu pourras me faire un tatouage à moi aussi ? Je veux le même que maman !  
  
Duo me jette un regard et sourit. Il a très bien compris ma réponse. Il prend Bethsabée sur ses genoux et lui dit fermement :  
  
- Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un vrai tatouage Bethsabée. Plus tard peut- être.  
  
Elle soupire, réfléchit, un doigt sur les lèvres, puis regarde son oncle pleine d'espoir.  
  
- Promis ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Puis elle descend pour aller jouer avec le chien du barman. J'en profite pour vanner Duo :  
  
- Fais gaffe frangin ! Pour un peu tu devenais raisonnable.  
  
- Non !!! Je sais ce que tu aurais répondu c'est tout.  
  
- Tu n'es qu'une vilaine parodie de ma personne ma parole !  
  
- Non, pas vilaine, la plus proche certainement. Viendra tu sur L1 ? Tu nous manque à tous.  
  
- J'étais en train de réfléchir. Tu sais. J'ai pas encore raconté à Beth tout notre passé. Encore moins comment Heero est mort. Je, je n'ai pas réussit. Je pense qu'avec vous tous, ce sera d'autant plus compréhensible.  
  
- Très bien. Je suis content que tu ais changé d'avis.  
  
J'appelle Bethsabée pour lui dire que l'on va se préparer à rentrer à la maison. Elle accourt, mais reste dévisager tour à tour, moi et son oncle.  
  
- Tonton ?  
  
- Yes Darling.  
  
- Tu es plus vieux que maman non?  
  
- Oui, ta mère est ma petite s?ur.  
  
- Pourquoi a t'elle les cheveux blancs et pas toi alors ?  
  
- /Je la blâme le front dans la main savant très bien ce qu'elle allait encore me reprocher./ Bethsabée ! On en a déjà parlé ! Je t'ai déjà expliquer. J'ai était très fatiguée avant, pendant et après ta naissance.  
  
- Mes amis se moquent de nous à l'école. Ils me disent que ce n'est pas possible que tu sois ma maman et que tu es ma grand-mère. Ils disent que seules les grands-mères ont les cheveux blancs !  
  
- J'irais les voir si tu veux.  
  
- Darling, ta mère et moi, ainsi que tes autres tontons avons étaient confronté à des situations assez dangereuses. Puis, Ton papa est mort et ça était très dur pour ta mère qui avait déjà commencé à blanchir. C'est la peur qui donne des cheveux blancs. La peur et le stress.  
  
- Toi tu n'as pas eut peur alors ?  
  
- Oh si ! Mais Kriss est plus fragile que moi. J'ai une sacrée chance de ne pas avoir ce genre de problèmes. Ça aurait sûrement put m'arriver à moi aussi.  
  
- Vous me raconterez ?  
  
- Juré. / Je réponds/ Mais une fois sur L1. Nous allons rejoindre Quatre, Trowa et Wufeï.  
  
- Chouette ! On part quand ?  
  
- /Je souris à son enthousiasme./ Dès que j'aurais réglé le petit différent avec tes amis à l'école.  
  
On quitte le café. Je monte sur la moto et la fait descendre de sa béquille. Duo aide Beth à monter derrière moi une fois qu'elle a enfilé son casque. J'embrasse Duo, enfile le mien et on démarre. Il fait nuit lorsqu'on arrive à l'appartement. Je couche la petite, puis je m'empare du téléphone pour appeler Tro.  
  
" Allô?  
  
- Allô Trowa ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est Kriss.  
  
- Kriss !!! Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?  
  
- Je suis devenue monitrice dans une moto école. Et toi tu parles un peu plus. ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Et sinon ? Quoi de neuf ?  
  
- Et bien Quatre reste à la maison potasser ses bouquins de psychologie, il a renoncé mais garde son diplôme et moi je bosse dans une boite comme cadre.  
  
- Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, c'est très bien.  
  
- J'insiste encore pour que tu viennes nous voir avec la petite.  
  
- Justement. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. J'étais en train de penser que je pourrais m'installer sur L1.  
  
- Qui t'a fait changer d'avis aussi vite ?  
  
- Duo je pense. J'ai tous une énorme envie de vous revoir. Et pour Bethsabée aussi. Je ne lui aie jamais raconté ce qui est exactement arrivé et je crois qu'elle a le droit de savoir. C'est notre histoire à tous Trowa. Ce serait bien qu'on la lui raconte ensemble tu ne crois pas ? Et puis j'ai envie que ça se termine. Qu'elle arrête de poser des questions auxquelles j'ai dut mal à répondre.  
  
- Mmm. Ça me semble une bonne idée. Mais je vais te passer l'expert en psychologie qui s'accroche désespérément au combiné.. Je crois qu'il veut te parler.. / »Quelle perspicacité Tro !! » j'entend le blond derrière le français./  
  
- Vas-y. Passe le moi.  
  
- Allô Kri-Chan ?  
  
- Oui Quatre !  
  
- Ça fait un sacré bail. J'ai entendu pour Beth. Tro a branché le haut- parleur. Je pense que c'est bien. Et puis j'ai envie de la voir le bout de chou ! Elle doit avoir grandi !!!  
  
- En effet oui. Un peu trop vite a mon goût.  
  
- Je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même. Bethsabée risque d'avoir un cousin ou une cousine.  
  
- Comment ça ?!  
  
- Avec Trowa on avait décidé d'adopter un enfant et la démarche est enfin arrivée à terme !  
  
- Vrai ?! Mais c'est génial ça !! L'enfant qui arrivera chez vous aura sûrement les meilleurs parents du monde, j'en suis sûre !  
  
- Je ne vais pas te tenir plus longtemps. Je connais le prix de la communication inter-spatiale. Quand pensez vous arriver ?  
  
- Pendant les prochaines vacances. Histoire d'avoir le temps de tout régler ici pour partir.  
  
- On vous hébergera le temps que vous trouviez un studio.  
  
- Oh je. Je ne voudrais pas gêner..  
  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Bien. A dans deux semaines alors!  
  
- A dans deux semaine ! Je t'embrasse Kriss !  
  
- Moi aussi Quatre. Bisous !  
  
Je raccroche soulagée. Ils ont l'air de filer le parfait amour ces deux là. Je cours me coucher. J'ai une de ces fatigues. J'y repense. Un cousin pour Beth ça ne peut être que bien, pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'avoir un ami avec lequel jouer. Je m'endors rapidement, épuisée par la journée. Le lendemain matin, je réveille Bethsabée un peu plus tôt et lui annonce la nouvelle. Elle est dans tous ses états et se jette dans mes bras. Je passe ma main dans ses longs cheveux un peu emmêlés. Brave petit ange tellement insouciant.  
  
Apparemment, pas d'amis qui lui manqueront vu que le petit Mohamed ne quitte à présent plus l'hôpital. Elle me demande l'autorisation de l'appeler au téléphone. J'ai trouvé que savoir se servir d'un téléphone à son âge c'est important. Histoire qu'elle sache me joindre ou joindre les pompiers en cas de problèmes. Par contre, on ne joue pas avec. Je compose le numéro de l'établissement, demande la chambre du garçon et lui donne le combiné. Je lui chuchote : " Pas plus de 10 minutes Darling. Ok ?  
  
- /Léger soupir./ Ok.  
  
Je finis de m'habiller et de démêler mes tifs avant de m'attaquer au siens. Une fois parée et qu'elle a raccroché, après avoir raconté ses aventures à son copain, on part pour l'école. Je hais sa maîtresse. Cette femme se croit tous permit et me donne des conseils d'éducation sans savoir ce que l'on a traversé, ou alors des choses complètement insensées. Et je vais devoir la prévenir de notre départ. On arrive et on descend de moto. La vieille bique arrive, aussi piquante qu'a l'accoutumé, marchant fermement, le menton dressé, les cheveux toujours tirés en chignon sévère, l'air arrogant.  
  
Elle me siffle alors que Beth rejoint ses camarades de classes : " Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dise Madame Yuy ! Amener votre fille en moto à l'école est très mal vu des autres parents et elle raconte partout à ses camarades que vous faîtes de la course. Je ne jugerais en rien vos activités extérieures mais sachez pour le standing de cet établissement et pour l'équilibre mental de votre fille il faudrait arrêter ce genre d'activités ou ne pas lui en parler. Je fais tout pour que les enfants qui me sont confiés se tiennent convenablement ! Vous détruisez tout mon travail autant avec votre fille qu'avec les autres enfants ! Et regardez vos cheveux ! Ils sont tous persuadés que vous êtes sa grand-mère ! Vous devriez les teindre ! Les pauvres gosses ne s'y retrouvent plus !  
  
- Excusez-moi madame mais je ne suis plus une gamine de dix ans que vous élevez. Vous êtes là pour leur faire la classe point ! Pas pour faire barrage à l'éducation que l'on a décidé de leur donner ! Mais combien de fois faudra t'il vous répéter que la moto n'est pas un sport illégal ? Je connais des gens très bien qui font de la moto. Ne me prenez pas pour je ne sais quelle délinquante. Je ne peux pas envoyer ma fille autrement. Evitez de coller au front de tout le monde vos clichés. Et mes cheveux resteront blancs c'est un choix que j'ai fait. La teinture ça les abîmes. Lorsque j'aurais 70 ans j'aurais au moins encore la fierté d'avoir des cheveux. pour vous c'est moins sûr. Merci de votre compréhension.  
  
- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas emmener votre fille autrement ? J'ai entendu dire par certains parents que vous aviez deux voitures de sport dans votre garage.  
  
- Oui. Mais vous pensez sûrement que c'est mieux pour son équilibre mental de l'emmener en Mc Laren ou en Ferrari Enzo à l'école ? Ces véhicules sont des souvenirs précieux que je ne sors que le week-end. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle croit que j'ai les moyens de me payer ce genre de voiture. J'étais soldat pendant que vous dormiez dans des bras de soie et ces voitures sont une « récompense » de l'armée. Vous voulez en savoir plus sur ma vie privée ou cela vous suffit ?  
  
- Hum. Puis je savoir pourquoi vous vous éterniser ?  
  
- Pour retirer ma fille de cet établissement dès la semaine prochaine. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous manquera pas, pas plus que ma 900cm3.  
  
- Quoi ?! Comment ?!  
  
- Vous m'avez très bien entendu Mademoiselle.  
  
- Je crois rêver madame ! Votre fille n'a plus de père, une mère qui la trimballe partout en moto, des oncles homosexuels, " heureusement que j'ai vérifié votre dossier.. ", et vous l'arracher de ses racines et ses amis !!!  
  
- Son seul ami est désormais à l'hôpital, et partir ne la dérange nullement.  
  
- Je vais appeler la D.A.S.S !  
  
- Faîtes Faîtes. Mais dois-je vous rappeler qu'il n'est pas interdit pour une mère d'amener sa fille à l'école en deux roues, pas plus que d'avoir des oncles homosexuels ou de changer d'école !!! Sachez que l'un des ses oncles est psychologue diplômé, l'autre est cadre, le troisième est écrivain et le dernier peintre. Alors s'il vous plait garder vos remarques pour d'autres et préparer l'annulation de son inscription. Merci au revoir. /Vois un des bouquins de Wufeï sur sa table./ Oh tient ! Vous aimez cet auteur ?  
  
- Oui. Sa vision des choses est grandiose !  
  
- Bien. Vérifier ce nom parmi les oncles de ma fille dans notre dossier dont la lecture vous occupe tant. Vous serez étonnée.  
  
Je quitte l'école pour aller à l'astroport réserver deux billets deuxièmes classe ainsi que les places en cale pour moto, voitures et mobilier (ça m'a coûté les yeux de la tête en passant par là.) pour L1 lundi prochain. Puis je passe chez le notaire pour mettre l'appartement en vente. Une fois dans la navette en partance pour L1.  
  
- M'man ?  
  
- Oui Chérie.  
  
- J'y avais jamais pensé avant. Tonton Duo et tonton Wufeï sont amoureux ?  
  
- Oui. Comme tonton Quatre et tonton Trowa. Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- Ce sont deux garçons ?  
  
- Oui. Et alors ?  
  
- La maîtresse nous a dit que c'était pas naturel et que cela ne se faisait pas d'aimer qu'un garçon aime un garçon ou une fille une autre fille.  
  
- La maîtresse à tord.  
  
- C'est pourtant la maîtresse !  
  
- Elle n'aime pas ces gens là c'est tout ! Cela la dégoûte. C'est du racisme et ce n'est pas bien.  
  
- Du racisme, comme pour les gens qui ont la peau noire ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mais si c'est deux garçons ils ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé !  
  
- C'est vrai.  
  
- Pourquoi ils sont ensemble alors ?  
  
- Parce qu'ils s'aiment. On ne se met pas ensemble forcément pour faire un bébé. C'est par amour qu'on a envie d'être ensemble. Le bébé ça vient plus tard, si l'ont ait une fille et un garçon. Et même dans ces cas là, ça ne marche pas toujours.  
  
- Alors ils sont amoureux comme toi et papa vous avez été amoureux ?!  
  
- C'est ça.  
  
- Pourquoi la maîtresse elle aime pas les gens comme mes tontons ?  
  
- Parce que certaines personnes pensent, que par exemple dieu a crée l'homme et la femme pour qu'ils s'aiment à se reproduise entre eux. Donc, pour les gens comme ta maîtresse, c'est totalement inconcevable d'aimer une personne de même sexe et surtout d'avoir. un certain désir pour elle.  
  
- Elle est méchante.  
  
- Non. Elle est intolérante. Méchante c'est vouloir du mal au gens. Mais à force de croire que l'on a raison et donner des règles de vie à suivre aux autres on finis par devenir méchant et ne pas aimer les gens différents de nous.  
  
- Mohamed est différents de moi. Il a la peau bronzée et c'est un garçon. Je l'aime bien. Je suis gentille alors ?  
  
- Oui très.  
  
- Ouf alors ! Comment tonton Trowa et Quatre vont faire pour avoir un bébé si c'est deux garçons?  
  
- Et bien ils vont adopter un enfant qui n'as plus parents. Ils vont accepter de devenir les siens.  
  
- Ah d'accord ! Ce sera pas forcément un bébé alors ?  
  
- Non. Ça risque plutôt d'être quelqu'un de ton âge.  
  
- Chouette !!!  
  
- /Je souris./  
  
Les heures passent. Elle s'est endormie contre moi et je lui embrasse le front tendrement. Lorsque qu'on arrive sur L1 j'ai crut que mon c?ur allait chavirer. Le soleil artificiel brille de mille feux au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ai toujours trouvé ça magnifique. Bethsabée ouvre des grands yeux et admire le spectacle en me tenant par la main. L'étoile scintille dans ses prunelles d'acier insouciant. On à débarquer les véhicules et quelques meubles partent en camion pour chez Quatre et Trowa qui nos pas put venir à notre rencontre. Je monte la petite sur la moto et lui annonce en lui montrant le soleil et la vue sur la ville géante que l'on a sur le pont en face de l'astroport. " C'est ici que tu es née Darling. " Elle ne répond pas et se contente de contempler encore le ciel. Puis elle tourne la tête vers moi et demande : " Tu peut me montrer où Papa, toi et mes tontons vous habitiez ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Si cela n'as pas disparut.  
  
Je l'emmène jusqu'à un quartier pas très bien fréquenté ou nous avions élus une planque confortable. L'immeuble est toujours là mais il est squatté.  
  
- On ne va pas monter déranger les gens. Mais c'est ici.  
  
- C'était pauvre.  
  
- Moi et tes oncles ont va t'expliquer pourquoi on se cachait dans ces endroits.  
  
- Cacher ? Pourquoi vous vous cachiez ?  
  
- Tu verras bien.  
  
Chez Quatre et Trowa. Wufeï s'est occupé de lui raconté tout le système de guerre et d'organisation qu'il y avait. OZ, Romféler, L'alliance etc. Et Quatre ainsi que Duo, notre rôle dans tous ça. Puis ils ont tous préféré me laisser en plan quand est venu le moment de raconter comment Heero est mort exactement.  
  
- C'était un soir de pluie.. Les mads nous avaient donné une mission de la plus haute importance à exécuter sur-le-champ. Détruire la fondation. Une faille avait été découverte dans leur système de sécurité. On a donc tous enfilé nos armes à feu et on s'est mis en route. Une fois à l'intérieur ce fut le plus grand combat que je n'ais jamais vu. Moi, je m'étais infiltré par le bâtiment. Tes oncles ont tous simplement pris leur gundam. Des soldats de quelques rébellions nous avaient rejoint. Il y avait des mobils dolls et des soldats partout. Sans rien dire, alors que moi Wufeï, Duo, Quatre et Trowa on se battait, essayant de traverser le champ pour rejoindre le centre, point culminant du palais et à détruire, ton père y ais allé tout seul. Ce que les mads avaient oubliés de dire, c'est que la bombe qu'on allait poser, ne pouvait s'actionner que sur place. Mais on ne s'en était pas rendu compte. La soit disant commande à distance ne fonctionnait qu'aux alentours des 5 mètres autour de la bombe. Je l'est rejoint et lui, qui savait le défaut de l'explosif m'as ordonnée de partir. J'ai alors compris et je me suis acharnée à rester.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait alors ?  
  
- Euh. Il m'a embrassé et.  
  
- Sur la bouche ?!  
  
- Oui, sur la bouche. Et ensuite il m'a expliqué qu'il ferait attention et qu'il se mettrait dans la pièce la moins risquée et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Je le savais. Les autres le savait. On l'a laissé faire. Il m'a glissé de prendre soin de toi avant de me pousser dehors.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas dut le laisser !  
  
- Tes attentions sont nobles Bethsabée, mais c'était lui, nous tous ou la guerre encore et toujours. Jamais il n'aurait laissé faire ça. Que ce soit la guerre ou notre sacrifice. Tu ne le connais pas.. /Sourire/ C'était une vraie tête de mule. Il a donc fait tous sauter en nous donnant dix minutes pour sortir. L'explosion était gigantesque et c'est en constatant son souffle que j'ai réalisé que je ne le verrais plus. Il aurait eut beau trouver une cachette sûre. Cela n'aurait servit strictement à rien.  
  
- Et ensuite ? On l'a retrouvé ?  
  
- On pense. Mais tous les soldats qui s'y trouvait étaient méconnaissables et les tests ADN nuls. On n'était plus fiché et les morts étaient trop nombreux. On l'a donc considéré comme mort à partir de l'année après sa disparition. Mais on avait déjà enterré un des corps, celui qui nous semblait le plus probable d'être lui. Enterrement à cercueil fermé. Cela valait mieux, pour les proches comme pour la foule qui s'y est précipité.  
  
- Tu as dit que tu n'as était qu'a l'enterrement. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir plus souvent ?  
  
- Je lui avais fait la promesse de ne pas passer ma vie au cimetière. Il voulait me voir heureuse, sans me morfondre sur lui. Et puis. On est pas sur que c'est lui tu sais bien. C'était pour le symbole. Imagine chérie, si j'avais passé dix ans à pleurer sur une stèle, avec en dessous un type qui est peut-être un membre de l'organisation zodiacale ?? Un comble. Je voulais aussi éviter d'être déçue.  
  
- Mmm.  
  
- Voilà. Tu sais tout.  
  
- Alors celui dont la maîtresse nous a parler en histoire est mon papa ?!  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi dit on que c'est le deuxième Heero Yuy ?  
  
- Parce que Heero Yuy n'est pas on vrai nom. C'est un nom de code. Tu sais, Quatre t'as expliqué tout à l'heure. Tous comme Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï sont aussi des codes.  
  
- Et toi ? Ton nom c'est un code ?  
  
- Pour moi et Duo, nos noms de codes sont les noms que l'ont a toujours porté parce qu'a l'origine nous n'en avions pas.  
  
- Tu t'es donnée un nom toute seule ?!  
  
- Oui. Ou plutôt c'est Duo qui l'a fait. Mais j'ai bien aimé et accepté. Mais tes oncles aussi se sont attaché à leurs noms de codes et ne connaissent pas vraiment, à part Quatre et Wu, leur origine. Heero Yuy premier du nom était un pacifiste tué par le père de ton père. Tu me suis ?  
  
- Mmm.  
  
- Son nom était Odin Lowe. A la rigueur Heero aurait put prendre ce nom mais c'était un peu voyant.  
  
- Le papa de papa était un tueur ?  
  
- Un assassin oui.  
  
- Et papa ?  
  
- Non. Il s'est fermé sur lui-même et était dur et froid mais ce n'était qu'un masque, ce sont souvent des gens au c?ur bien plus sensible qui se construisent des carapaces comme ça. Tu.. Tu saisis ?  
  
- Tu as tué des gens toi ?  
  
- /Je frissonne à cette question, les autres qui écoutaient sûrement à la porte sont rentrés, Quatre avec du thé. Celui ci me fait un signe de tête affirmatif./ Je. Ecoute. Tu sais que c'était la guerre et que cela n'avait rien d'amusant. J'étais soldat et. Forcément certaines fois pour me défendre j'ai était forcée de tuer certains soldats.. /Elle ouvre de grands yeux, je me précipite. / Crois-moi Beth ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir appris à me servir d'une arme..  
  
- Et vous ? /A ses oncles/ Vous avez tué des gens ?  
  
- Oui Bethsabée. Comme la plupart de ceux qui ont participé à cette guerre. /répond Quatre/ Et c'est une crasse dont on ne pourra jamais se débarrasser.  
  
- Même toi Tonton Quatre ? Mais. Tu étais gentil.. /Sa voix tremble et mes mains font de même./  
  
- Je suis gentil.. /Il baisse la tête, se rappelant la tragédie dont qu'il a engendré à cause du système zéro./ Mais la guerre est la guerre. Je suis sur que dans ta classe il y a des enfants qui ont des papas anciens soldat ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et bien il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils aient tué des gens eux aussi. Ce n'est pas bien du tout, je te l'accorde.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas était punis ?  
  
- /Quatre continus/ Oh non ! Acclamés !! Bien sur la paix nous faisait plaisir et un bien fou !!!!! Mais quand on regarde le prix à payer pour l'avoir, on se dit qu'on ne vaut pas mieux que certains soldats de OZ, vu sous un certain angle. Mais c'est un peu compliqué pour toi. Tous ce qu'il y a à retenir, c'est qu'il n'y a absolument aucune fierté à avoir. Je me souviens de tous les gens que j'ai tué Beth. Leur image et leurs cris résonnent dans ma tête et je ne me pardonnerais jamais. J'en pleure encore souvent. Les batailles sont un traumatisme que l'on ne guérit pas.  
  
- Maman aussi elle pleure la nuit. C'est papa ou c'est la guerre ?  
  
- /Je réponds à ça./ Les deux Darling. Ils font malheuresement partit l'un de l'autre.. Bon ! /Je me lève./ Assez brassé de mauvais souvenirs pour le moment !!!! Allons plutôt manger un morceau !!  
  
Tout le monde acquiesce, Wufeï prend Beth sur ses épaules et on quitte l'appartement.  
  
On passe dans un fast food. Je discute un moment avec Feï tout en sirotant un coca.  
  
- Et tes bouquins ? Ça marche bien ?  
  
- Très bien. Je pense être un homme comblé. Je suis entouré des personnes que j'aime j'ai un boulot qui me plait. Le bonheur !!!  
  
- Alors je suis bien contente pour toi.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- J'étais monitrice dans une moto école.  
  
- Ça rapportait bien ?  
  
- Assez pour bien vivre à deux sur le salaire et entretenir mes véhicules. Enfin. J'avais hâte de vous revoir !!!  
  
- Nous aussi. En fait, on te suivait depuis un moment.  
  
- Comment ça ?!  
  
- Et bien on a quelque chose a t'annoncer mais je crois que ça risque de te faire un choc.  
  
- De quoi parles tu ?  
  
- Je reprends. Viens.  
  
Il m'entraîne dans les toilettes du restau. Je jète un rapide coup d'?il à ma fille qui semble songeuse, croquant des frites. " Il faut que tu m'écoute sans m'interrompre Kriss. C'est bien clair ?  
  
- Je. Oui bien sur.  
  
- Tut !! Pas de "bien sur je vais me taire" avec moi. Je vis tous les jours avec ton frère tu sais.  
  
- Ok. Je t'écoute.  
  
- Merci. Alors voilà. La semaine où tu as rencontré Duo au cimetière n'était pas un hasard. Je l'ais fait te suivre. On voulait savoir comment tu allais et on a sut que tu allais y faire un tour ce dimanche là. Il y a une raison claire pour laquelle tu es ici. Mais je me demande si tu as bien envie de le savoir.  
  
- Dis-moi qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde Wu ?!  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Vu que tu n'avais encore rien raconter à la petite c'est difficile. Il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle se soit remise de ses émotions pour qu'on la mette au courant.  
  
- DE QUOI PARLE TU BORDEL ? Explique-moi s'il te plait.  
  
- /Il soupire/ excuse-moi. Euh. Comment. Le type qu'on a enterré n'est pas Heero.  
  
- Et. Et alors ? On n'en était pas sur de toute façon.  
  
- Ce n'est pas là le problème Kriss !  
  
- Je t'en pris !!!!  
  
- /Il me plaque contre le mur et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Il baisse la tête un instant et reprend./ Tu sais bien que je te considère comme une s?ur Kri-Chan. C'est moi que l'on a chargé de te l'annoncer. Les autres aussi sont au courant. /Il reprend son souffle et je sens dans son regard une espèce de douleur./ Hee. Heero est vivant..  
  
- /J'ai le souffle coupé. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je sais bien que Wufeï ne serait jamais capable d'une blague pareille, ayant lui-même déjà perdu un être qu'il aimait. Mais je ne peut m'empêcher de répliquer calmement/ Raconte pas de sottises s'il te plait. Pas à moi.  
  
- /Il me secoue un peu./ Désolé d'être dur mais c'est la pure vérité.  
  
- Je. /Je tente de me libérer de son étreinte./ Let me please.  
  
- Non. Il faut que tu entendes tout jusqu'au bout.  
  
- Wu. /Cette fois ça y est je chiale./  
  
- On sera mieux à l'extérieur..  
  
Il m'entraîne par le bras dehors. Je n'en crois toujours pas mes oreilles. Je suis extrêmement furax et pourtant c'est comme si je le cherchais des yeux de tous les cotés. Je me suis toujours sentie paumée sans lui, mais de savoir qu'il est sans doute vivant je le suis encore plus. Ma tête tourne et les larmes roulent jusque dans mon cou. Wu me soutient. On s'assied sur un banc. Il relève ma tête et essuie mes larmes.  
  
- Tu comprends Wu ? J'ai tellement souffert pour l'oublier pendant des années. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est qu'il ne reparaisse plus à présent. ça fait trop longtemps.  
  
- Chut ! Je veux pas t'entendre dire ça. Ce moment tu as dut en rêver chaque nuit après celle de sa disparition..  
  
- MaiS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A FAIT BORDEL ? OU ETAIT T'IL PENDANT QUE J'AVAIS UNE FILLE QUI NE FESAIT QUE ME DEMANDER OU ETAIT SON PERE ET QUE J'AVAIS DU MAL A LUI REPONDRE ? DIX ANS FEI, QUE J'AURAIS PREFERE FINIR VIEILLE FILLE PLUTOT QUE DE RESTER SEULE AVEC CE QUI M'EST DE PLUS CHER AU MONDE !!!! POURQUOI ?? J'AI DUT CONSTRUIRE MA VIE !!! A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE REGARDE BETH ELLE ME RAPPELE SA PRESENCE ! LA !! QUELQUE PART !!! MAIS OU ???  
  
- Calme-toi s'il te plait.  
  
- S. Sorry Wufeï.  
  
Il me serra dans ses bras alors que mon visage est humide. Je pleure autant de joie que de tristesse.  
  
- Ou était t'il pendant que moi je n'y croyais plus ?  
  
- Prisonnier.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- On a put lui parler avec Duo et Quatre. Il a était prisonnier dans une base secrète pour des expériences parce que les scientifiques étaient sûrs et certains que sa survie n'était pas dut à la chance. Ils viennent juste de le libérer en s'apercevant que c'était bien le cas. Ton petit ami à juste une putain de chance de cocu./sourire./  
  
- Pas de cocu Wu.  
  
- Mmm. Pardon Kriss.  
  
- C'est rien.  
  
- Le plus dur est à venir tient toi bien.. Il nous a beaucoup demandé de tes nouvelles, ainsi que de Beth. On lui a montré une photo de votre fille, il a sourit. Mais ce fut la dernière chose qu'il a vu.  
  
- Que veut tu dire ?  
  
- Il n'a pas exprimer le désir de te revoir par la suite parce qu'il.. Est devenu aveugle. C'était la suite logique vu ce qu'il a subit ces dernières années. Il a peur de ne plus être bon à rien et à même préféré qu'on ne t'en parle pas. Mais tu nous connais, et surtout Quatre. Il a peur qu'il fasse des choses dangereuses. Et il pense que tu devrais aller le voir. /Je me réfugie un peu plus dans ses bras./ Prouve lui que tu as encore besoin de lui aveugle ou non.  
  
- Et ne pas le couvrir comme une mère poule histoire qu'il ne pète pas les plombs ?  
  
- Exact.  
  
- Merci Wu.  
  
- Je n'ais rien fait. Tient. Voici l'adresse. On garde la petite.  
  
Il m'embrasse sur le front alors que je tente de me remettre de mes émotions. J'essuis mon visage me redresse, remet mes cheveux en place et mes fringues. Je lis l'adresse griffonnée par Heero sur un bout de papier. Cette écriture brouillonne m'avait tellement manquée. Je reste tout de même amère de n'avoir pas sut qu'il était vivant pendant dix ans. Je prends un taxi et me rends dans le quartier paumé indiqué. C'est une rue comme celle où on se cachait auparavant. Des taudis, des gens pauvres et affamés. Je grimpe dans un immeuble délabré, les murs couverts d'une peinture écaillée en grandes couches.  
  
Arrivée devant la porte, j'inspire à fond avant de frapper. Personne apparemment. Je pousse la porte. Elle est ouverte. Je pénètre dans le petit deux pièces, bien mieux aménagé que le reste de l'immeuble. L'or dans la poussière. Les affaires sont toujours là mais personne. Je soupire et m'assois sur un fauteuil tout déchiré. Les heures passent et crevée, je finis par m'endormir. 1ère constatations : Mes réflexes sont toujours d'actualité !! Un bruit léger me réveille. Sans réfléchir je dégaine mon automatique léger et me trouve braquée aussi. Mais par un gros pistolet mitrailleur tenu légèrement tremblant par Heero.  
  
- Hee-Chan !  
  
- Kri. Kriss ?!!!  
  
- Oui c'est moi.  
  
- Que. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! J'avais pourtant demandé aux autres de ne rien te dire.  
  
- Pourquoi ? /Je pleure. J'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme./ Tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ?  
  
- /Ce rendant compte du tranchant de ses paroles, il s'approche de moi en tâtonnant./ Non. Je. /soupir/ excuse-moi. /Il s'emporte un peu. Les yeux fermés comme s'il avait peur que sa cécité se reflète dans son regard./ Je t'aime Kriss !!!! Mais regarde-moi !!! Je suis aveugle !!! Plus bon a rien ! Je préférais que tu m'oublis.  
  
- Comment je peux t'oublier alors que ta fille est à mes cotés ?! C'est toi tout craché ! J'avais l'impression de fixer tes yeux à chaque fois. C'est dur de l'élever sans pouvoir soutenir son regard.  
  
- Tu ne l'as pas amenée au moins ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- /Tout prêt de moi il cherche ma main, la trouve et me fais lâcher mon arme, la jette plus loin avant de me caresser la joue./ Ta peau est toujours aussi douce.. /Je rougis/ La dernière chose que j'ai vu avant le noir c'était Bethsabée. Elle est magnifique. Sa mère toute crachée. Duo a tenu à ajouter que sa nièce était vraiment adorable.  
  
- J'ai tenté de l'élever comme j'ai put.  
  
- /Je contemple son visage si près du mien. Toujours aussi beau, ses yeux cachés derrière un rang de cils bruns, ainsi que sa peau légèrement basanée. Je passe mes doigts dans ses mèches brunes en me blottissant encore plus contre lui. Un micro sourire se dessine sur son visage./ Tu as été très courageuse.  
  
- Pas autant que toi. Wufeï m'as raconté un peu de ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. /Silence. Son sourire s'élargit. Il ouvre les yeux et je manque tomber à la renverse. Maintenant que ses deux saphirs clairs me fixent, j'ai dut mal à croire qu'il ne voit plus. Je recule doucement, il se rapproche. Puis c'est le mur qui me retient. Ses doigts détachent mes cheveux./  
  
- Ils sont toujours aussi doux eux aussi.  
  
- Merci. Mais.. Heero je. J'ai les cheveux blancs.  
  
- Kso. Complètement ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de soucis.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Comme si je t'en voulais. Embrasse moi Hee-Chan.  
  
- Avec plaisir. ça faisait dix ans que ça me démange.  
  
Il approche son visage du mien, le regard tendre. Cela me fait fondre complètement. On est timide comme au premier jour, qui date maintenant de 15 ans. Son souffle me balaye le visage et je ravale ma salive sous le stress. Il penche la tête et caresse mes lèvres des siennes avant de les y souder. Son contact est si doux. J'ai une petite larme. Oh my god ! Que ça m'a manqué ! Pourvu que si c'est un rêve je ne me réveille jamais. Sa langue caresse l'intérieur de ma bouche langoureusement. Je passe mes bras dans son cou et il m'appuis de toute sa force sur le mur. Lorsqu'on se lâche, on rit comme des gosses. Il plonge son nez dans mon cou avant d'y déposer un baiser ainsi que derrière mon oreille. " J'aimerais encore pourvoir te voir Kri-Chan. " Le plat de sa main me caresse le visage. " Mais je ne doute pas un instant que tu sois toujours aussi belle.  
  
- Toi tu n'as pas changé Heero. Tu es toujours l'homme que j'ai choisit être le père de mes enfants.  
  
- Un père désormais aveugle.  
  
- Mais vivant. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.  
  
- Qu'as tu raconté à Bethsabée ?  
  
- Je viens juste de lui raconter comment tu es mort. Je n'ais pas réussit avant et avec toute l'histoire de la guerre c'était un peu compliqué.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place.  
  
- Le plus dur va être de lui annoncer que tu es vivant.  
  
- Attendons un peu qu'elle se fasse déjà au fait que je sois mort... ça nous laisse un peu de temps.  
  
- Mmm. Si je viens maintenant avec toi la chercher elle risque de ne plus rien comprendre.  
  
- Tu l'as laissée avec les autres ?  
  
- Oui. Quatre se fait un enchantement de l'occuper.  
  
- Toujours avec Tro ?  
  
- Toujours.  
  
- Tu peux rester encore un peu alors ?  
  
- Bien sur.. J'ai tout mon temps.  
  
Sa main tremble et je lui jette un regard suspicieux. Je passe une main sur sa joue puis sa bouche. Ses lèvres sont sèches. " Tu as mangé et but ces derniers jours ?  
  
- Je. /Son poing se serre./ Je n'ais pas réussit à me faire à bouffer sans provoquer une catastrophe dans la cuisine.  
  
- Tu me permets de te faire à manger ?  
  
- /Il sourit. Très bien. J'ai bien fait de lui demander la permission/ Ma foi. Ce n'est pas de refus.  
  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine lui faire une bonne plâtrée de pâtes, comme il y a 15 ans. Tout est rangé à l'intérieur. Apparemment il a au moins réussit à ranger un minimum. Rien de mieux que des féculents pour se requinqué et calmer sa faim. Alors que je surveille la cuisson de la nourriture, des bras passent dans ma taille. " Tu reste dormir ici ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- Ok. Je mets la table.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Il effleure les meubles du bout des doigts avant de trouver la porte où il range la vaisselle. Il en sort délicatement deux assiettes et deux verres. Il les pose sur la table. Il s'en sort bien. J'égoutte les nouilles avant de les mettre avec du beurre dans un plat. Il s'est assis et j'apporte en même temps que le plat, les couverts. " Tu veux du fromage ou des épices avec ça ?  
  
- Je veux bien merci. Ça sent bon.  
  
- Après avoir passé deux jours sans rien mangé tu ne peux que trouver que ça sent bon. /Je le sers et pose à coté de son assiette les paquets de gruyères et le flacon d'épices./  
  
- Merci.  
  
Après manger je débarrasse le couvert. Je fais la vaisselle et le rejoins dans la salle de bains. J'effleure son dos et il se tend juste un instant. Mais je ne le connais que trop et je suis méfiante et fronce les sourcils. Je sais à quel point il peut cacher qu'il a mal. " Heero ?  
  
- Mmm.  
  
- Veux tu retirer ton débardeur ?!  
  
- Kriss.  
  
- Ne discute pas !!  
  
- Hn.  
  
Il soulève son tee-shirt avec un soupir. Je retiens mon exclamation et mes larmes. Le corps magnifique, musclé, avec quelques légères cicatrices très sexy que je connaissais, je le ne reconnais plus. Il a d'énormes blessures rouges et boursouflées sur le torse, le ventre et surtout le dos. Les doigts sur les lèvres de surprise. Je m'approche, il recule brutalement avant de ne pouvoir aller plus loin. Je lâche en anglais, malgré moi " Oh Dear ! They are mads! A quoi cela leur servait t'il de te faire subir ça? " Il baisse la tête, comme honteux et je m'attendrie.  
  
Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi attirant. J'aurais beau prendre sur moi. Je caresse son épaule. " Assied toi sur la baignoire je vais te nettoyer ça. " Je le pousse un peu à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, mais il résiste avant de céder, la tête basse. Je m'empare d'une bouteille de désinfectant doux et de coton. Je badigeonne ses plaies avec avant de passer dans son dos. Je remarque que ses blessures continues plus bas. Je lui enlève son jean. Ses jambes aussi sont maculées de coups et de contusions. Je me relève, m'accroupie devant lui et passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens et j'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'il ne voit plus, tellement ses prunelles sont encore expressives. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait bon dieu ?!.. Et on ose appeler ça " scientifiques ". " Il retient ma main un instant sur sa joue. " Je crois qu'on va passer directement à la baignoire Darling.  
  
- Hn.  
  
Je fais couler de l'eau chaude. Une fois la baignoire remplie, Heero, une serviette sur les reins, m'attrape le poignet. Il ose enfin parler un léger sourire sur les lèvres. " Tss tss. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !!! " Il me tire à lui. Je vois mon haut passer devant mes yeux et mon pantalon prendre le large rapidement. Je suis étonnée qu'il est réussit une fois de plus à me plaquer contre lui et me retirer mon fut par la même occasion. Je ris alors qu'il me pousse, encore en sous-vêtements, dans l'eau.  
  
Il a beau ne plus voir grand chose, il n'a perdu en rien de sa puissance physique. Je l'entraîne dans ma chute et on inonde toute la salle de bains. Je me coule pudiquement dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Il retire sa serviette. Je prend un gant de toilette et lave doucement sa peau sensible et rouge sans prendre grande attention à ses attitudes. Il se rapproche dangereusement et, alors que je passais du savon sur son torse, prend mes bras et les passent autour de son cou et m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire, trop contente de retrouver mon Hee-Chan. Mes jambes finissent par s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'assied tranquillement contre la paroi de la baignoire. Le nez dans son cou, les mains sur ses épaules, je parcours du doigt une cicatrice. Elle part de la clavicule et remonte jusque derrière son oreille. Il pousse un soupir de plaisir en fermant les yeux avant de me souffler doucement. " J'ai envie de toi Kriss.  
  
- Mmm.. Intéressant. On fini le bain et on verra ensuite ok ?  
  
- /Il rit/ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais patienter jusque là.  
  
- Faudra bien. Tu sais combien je suis têtue.  
  
- Ça. Je suppose que même après 10, vu combien tu l'étais ça ne risque pas de s'être effacé.  
  
- Je suis peut-être madame Yuy mais j'étais mademoiselle Maxwell à la base.  
  
- Madame Yuy ?! On était pas marié.  
  
- J'ai prit ton nom.  
  
Pour toute réponse il m'embrasse et me caresse les cheveux. " J'avais pas eut le temps de te le demander. Et j'ai loupé mon occasion je suis désolé.  
  
- Tu n'as loupé qu'une occasion, ne rate pas la deuxième.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de deuxième Kriss. Je ne veux pas que tu t'encombre d'un infirme.  
  
J'ai terriblement mal. Sans rien dire je sors de la baignoire et m'empare d'un peignoir (+ mes fringues) dans lequel je m'emmitoufle avant de mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne veut qu'on le laisse se débrouiller tout seul et après il nous répète qu'il est infirme. Je sais plus quoi faire. Si. Je vais faire comme d'habitude et écouter mon seul instinct qui ne m'a jamais trahie. Et il me dit d'aller s'en griller une devant un demi-pêche histoire d'évacuer. " Où va tu ?  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
Je l'entends soupirer dans sa baignoire une fois à l'extérieur. Je me sèche enfile mes vêtements, puis mon blouson et claque la porte de l'appart. Il faut lui prouver qu'il n'est pas infirme en lui laissant faire ce qu'il veut. Je sens que les jours à venir ne vont pas être de tous repos. Heero est hyper compliqué.  
  
Je descends les marches de l'immeuble taudis et une fois dehors je prends une bouffée d'air frais. Les mains dans les poches je marche jusqu'au pub irlandais qui s'était installé ici. J'espère qu'il y est toujours. Bertrand le patron est un ami. Toujours là, dans le même petit coin de rue que les autres fois. Je traverse l'avenue et entre dans le pub enfumé. Bertrand est au comptoir. Je m'approche et m'assois sur l'un des grands tabourets. Il m'aperçoit et vient demander : " Salut jeune fille. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? A ton âge bébé je peux que te donner du jus d'orange.  
  
- J'ai plus 15 ans Bertrand. Tu peux me servir un café bière bien chaud ?  
  
- Bien sur Kriss ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! /Il rit/ Que viens tu donc faire ici ? Je t'ais pas revue depuis la nuit de la paix. C'était mémorable !  
  
- /Je l'embrasse par dessus le bar/ Je suis venue voir les mecs. Tu m'as manqué moi aussi ça me fait plaisir.  
  
- / A son nouveau garçon de café/ Alex ? ! Une bonne pinte pour notre invitée !  
  
- Ok ça roule !!  
  
- /A moi/ Autre chose ?  
  
- Ouais.. Un paquet de « Pall Mall » please.  
  
- Tu fume encore ça ? Laisse moi deviner. tu reprends ?  
  
- Mmm.  
  
- C'est quoi la déprime ?  
  
- /Je souris/ C'est trop long à expliquer.  
  
- /Il me pince la joue/ C'est pas grave poupée, je sais bien qu'avec toi tes secrets sont toujours trop long ! Tient. T'a de la visite je crois. Je te laisse.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le seul type qu'a le droit de m'appeler poupée. Je me retourne et aperçoit Heero qui rentre dans le pub. Sans aucun faux pas il parvint au comptoir. J'allume ma cigarette. L'odeur le fait s'arrêter. Il s'assoit sur le siège à coté de moi et se brûle sur ma clope. " Attention Darling. ça brûle.  
  
- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ?  
  
- J'avais arrêté en effet.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure excuse-moi.  
  
- T'a pas à t'excuser. Quand tu déprime tu dis des conneries et moi je fume. L'un vaut bien l'autre tu ne crois pas ? /Il allait parler mais je lui coupe la parole./ la vraie question est de savoir comment un infirme à t'il put venir me rejoindre dans un pub irlandais à un kilomètre et demi de chez lui sans que je lui dise où j'allais.  
  
- /Sur le moment il ne répond rien alors que je bois un peu de bière. Le liquide amer me coule dans la gorge et me fait un bien fou. Il se décide au bout de quelques minutes./ Je connais tes habitudes et je connais ce bar.  
  
- La rue est imprévisible, je peux savoir comment tu as fait ?  
  
- Je.  
  
- Tes réflexes Heero. C'est ça qui te sauve. Pendant une bataille on ne verrait rien sans nos réflexes. C'est beaucoup trop rapide. De plus tu as une intuition imbattable. Mais je vais me taire. Tu as peut-être l'impression que je te colle en fauteuil roulant ?  
  
- Kriss arrête.  
  
- Ok. Seulement si tu arrives à faire rentrer ça dans ton crâne Heero. /ma voix tremble/ tu n'es pas infirme, tu es capable si t'a besoin d'aide t'es pas tout seul et ta fille qu'attend que toi. et moi aussi. j'ai toujours attendu que toi. Et me dire que tu veux que je t'oublis serait la meilleure façon de me décevoir. Alors que ta cécité je n'en ais rien à foutre. Elle ne changera pas mon sentiment pour toi.  
  
Il baisse la tête et ne sait pas quoi dire. Je vois bien qu'il a honte. Et moi j'ai l'air ridicule, ma clope à la main, les yeux bouffis et ma pinte de bière qui trône devant moi. Je tire une bouffée pour m'empêcher d'éclater. J'aime pas ce silence. Je laisse échapper un petit sanglot, ce qui ne me ressemble pas beaucoup. Heero se redresse et passe sa main dans mon dos. Je me tourne les yeux vers lui. Il attrape ma cigarette sans se brûler et l'écrase dans le cendrier. " Excuse-moi.  
  
- Excuse-moi aussi mais j'ai pas accepter que tu te lamentes sur ton sort. Ça changera rien de toute façon.  
  
- C'est vrai. /Il me caresse la joue/ A moi de te demander quelque chose.  
  
- Mmm. Quoi ?  
  
- Arrête de fumer maintenant.  
  
- J'arrête. De toute façon ma crise passe si tu veux bien vivre avec moi. T'as une gosse Heero. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi..  
  
- Ok.  
  
On sort et je me love dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit avec la fermeté rassurante qu'il pouvait avoir il y a 10 ans. " Je suis là Kriss. Je suis là " 


	2. Artefact

Titre: Artefact Genre: GW Death Fic OCC (je trouve un peu pour celle ci....) Une des première que j'ai écrit un jour de pluie. Couples: Aucun sauf 01+HL. Disclamer: Ben... j'empreinte mais je rend propre.... Les G-Boys ont pas étaient trop abîmés (a part un peu le coeur de Heero mais bon... on peut rien promettre...) En attendant vous pouvez toujours les utiliser !!! c'est déjà ça de rendre les choses utilisables!! Vais pas continuer la dessus tout le monde a compris que je ne suis pas le génie qu'a dut se faire des couilles en or auteur de cette série... Hay Lin par contre elle m'appartient!!!! Alors pas touche! Je ne sais que trop bien ce dont vous êtes capable dans vos fics!!! :-( nan mais serieux! me prenez pas pour une demeurée!! o____O je vous connais.... Niark Niark..) texte de 23 819 caractères. Quand Heero rencontra la jeune fille pour la première fois, jamais il n'avait douté sur sa nature. A part peut-être sur ses méthodes de combats et le fait qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien. Sa tasse de café lui glissa des mains au ralenti, lorsqu'il est tombé sur le dossier du projet Hay Lin sur le réseau des mads. Le récipient heurta la moquette, déversant son liquide acajou et, malgré le tissus, se brisa. Heero s'injuria lui même et ramassa les morceaux tout en relisant les informations qui défilaient sur son écran. " Projet FVA, Forme de Vie Artificielle. Hay Lin est donc un androïde. " Il ricane tout seul, n'arrivant toujours pas à digérer ce qu'il lit. « Hay Lin est un robot crée par les mads. Non. Je déraille c'est impossible. Elle est trop humaine pour être une machine. » Il entendit un cri de surprise étouffé. Le temps qu'il se retourne, il ne vit qu'une mèche de cheveux disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il se souvint de leur première rencontre. Sur la base spatiale principale de OZ. Alors qu'il était prisonnier de Treize qui tentait de l'interroger, un cri retentit dans le couloir. Lui et le dirigeant levèrent les yeux vers la porte et virent un soldat égorgé la passer avant de s'écrouler. La seconde personne à entrer, derrière le soldat, était belle et bien vivante et tenait un pistolet armé d'un silencieux qui visait Treize. Elle ordonna à Heero de la suivre. Il se rappelle bien de cette voix à la fois bien féminine et si profonde, mais autoritaire. Elle l'aida à se relever, enferma Treize dans la pièce et lui colla l'arme entre les mains. « Tu en aura plus besoin que moi. » Intrigué, le japonais s'en empara. Une patrouille de soldat débarquait au bout du couloir. Hay Lin alla droit sur eux et en quelques coups de couteaux et de pieds, les avait tous mit à terre. Elle prit Heero par le bras et l'aida à s'échapper. Là, il prit le temps de mieux l'observer. 16 ans tout au plus, 1m60 environs, ni trop maigre ni trop grosse, couleur de cheveux étrange traînant entre le noir et le bleu nuit, des yeux d'un mauve rouge pétillant. Plutôt jolie, ne put s'empêcher de constater le garçon. Et maintenant, après avoir été de mission en mission, de problème en problème, il tenait beaucoup à elle. Peut-être en était t'il amoureux ? Il aurait sans doute dit oui, si il avait sut ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, le poids des mots qu'il aimerait employer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il apprenait que Hay Lin, cette belle et extravagante américaine au prénom asiatique, était un androïde, un cyborg, un robot, une machine, une mécanique contrôlée par des ordinateurs, comme il sait si bien en utiliser. Voulant en savoir plus, il courut après les cheveux aperçus furtivement dans le corridor menant à son bureau. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras alors qu'elle allait démarrer sa Honda. Il la fit descendre doucement, en serrant son membre très fortement, autant de rage que de désespérance. « Hay Lin. Explique moi.. Ce que tu es vraiment.  
  
- Lâche moi d'abord ! / répliqua t'elle en essayant de se dégager./ Tu me fais mal !  
  
Cela fait tilt chez Heero. Comment peut-elle souffrir ? Elle n'a même plus l'air de pouvoir bouger. Lui qui croyait qu'elle avait une force surhumaine. Il ne la lâche pas. Continuant de serrer plus fort, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau « synthétique ? ». Il la regardait grave. Le visage de Hay Lin commençait à se déformer sous la douleur comme n'importe quel humain, ses yeux devinrent humides et une larme coula sur sa joue. Surpris Heero desserra sa prise sur elle, lui enleva le blouson de course de ses épaules. Sur le bras blanc, cinq marques bleues se dessinaient. Il essuya les larmes de Hay Lin et s'excusa, tentant de se calmer, il lui redemanda des explications. L'américaine le suivit docilement à l'intérieur en finissant d'essuyer ses yeux . « Tu es bien un androïde c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui. Je suis une femme cyborg, ou un androïde comme tu dis.  
  
- P. POURQUOI NE M'A TU RIEN DIT ?  
  
- A CAUSE DE CE QUI CE PASSE EN CE MOMENT ! A QUOI CA A SERVIT QUE TU LE SACHE ? QUE TU ME GUEULE DESSUS ?  
  
- Calme toi je t'en pris.  
  
- ME CALMER ! HEERO ! SI JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE J'ETAIT UNE MACHINE, EST-CE QU'ON SERRAIT AMIS COMME AUJOURD'HUI ? / Elle reprend son souffle essayant de se calmer../ Avant je ne le cachait pas. Maintenant oui. J'ai était trop de fois rejetée pour que cela recommence. Comme tu dois maintenant le savoir, ce sont les mads qui m'ont créée. Ils voulaient faire vivre sur terre une race supérieure. Je les ais empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout en saccageant leur labo. Je ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent subire à d'autre le même traitement. Tu comprend ? Ils m'ont complètement inventée ! Mon corps, mon esprit, ma mémoire. Tout n'est qu'illusion. Bien que mon physique soit parfaitement identique, en tout point, avec celui d'une fille humaine, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser que tout ce que je dit, autant que ce que je pense, les réactions que j'ai, c'est parce qu'ils l'ont bien voulut, c'est eux qui les ont programmées. Ma personnalité n'est que le fruit de leur folie ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est complètement absurde ! J'ai découvert que j'était androïde il y a 10 mois. Alors qu'ils m'avaient raconté que j'avais perdu la mémoire et que mes parents étaient morts. QU'AURAIT TU FAIS SI TU T'ETAIT APPERCU QUE TOUT LES IDEALS POUR LEQUEL TU VIVAIS NE SONT QUE FOUTAISES ?  
  
- Je. Je.. Hay Lin écoute.  
  
- Tu te suiciderais n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ou.. Oui.. je pense. mais.  
  
- Et bien j'ai aussi découvert que ces monstres ont implanté en moi un programme qui m'empêche de m'auto détruire. Une fois j'ai essayé de me tirer une balle dans la tête, et bien je ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la gâchette. Et ce n'était pas manque d'en avoir envie.  
  
- Et. Tes larmes. Tes bleus ?!  
  
- Je suis un cyborg très perfectionné et conçut pour passer inaperçu dans votre monde. J'ai tout d'une humaine. Ou presque.  
  
- Et la force ? La façon dont tu te bat.  
  
- Je. Je n'est juste pas envie de te faire de mal, crois moi, de la force je n'en manque pas, et de la résistance non plus, seulement je peux les contrôler. Et la raison pour laquelle j'était sur la base spatiale le mois dernier, n'était pas un hasard, c'est J qui m'a envoyé te libérer. Voilà. Tu sais tout.  
  
- Arigato.  
  
La jeune fille soupira, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête et une larme tomba encore sur son jean. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Apparemment, ça, elle ne le commande pas. Elle redressa la tête, évitant le regard de Heero et essuya ses larmes. « Tu vois ça Heero ? Je sais que c'est aussi synthétiques que le reste. Ma vie est artificielle. Que veut tu que j'en fasse ? Je ne peux que souffrir jusqu'à ce que mes piles soient nazes. C'est à dire encore une bonne dizaine de siècles. » Alors qu'un lourd silence s'installait, Hay Lin souleva sans bruit les clefs de moto qui se trouvaient à présent sur la table du garage et annonça : « Bien, je vais te laisser Heero. Je n'ais plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. Ces vieux dégénérés vont bien trouver une autre mission à me donner. J'ai était crée pour ça après tout non ? » A ces paroles, une autre goutte translucide laissa un trait luisant sur sa joue, coulant jusqu'à son sourire forcé. Elle allait sortir quand Heero la fit se stopper d'un signe de main calme. Elle jeta un coup d'?il par dessus son épaule, sans se retourner et vit le japonais les yeux dans le vide lui demander. « Hay Lin ?  
  
- Mmmm ?  
  
- Cyborg ou humain ça change quoi?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veut que j'en sache ?  
  
- Je veux dire. T'es comme nous. A part qu'au lieu de la chair tu as..  
  
- Des vérins, des senseurs, des capteurs, des processeurs, des circuits imprimés. des kilomètres de fils et des kilomètres de fibres, des mètres carrés de peau et des kilomètres de cheveux synthétiques.  
  
- C'est ça..  
  
- /Elle sourit doucement/ Des litres d'eau de mer pour les larmes. Des litres de colorants rouges et bleus pour les marques que tu aime tant me faire sur les bras, pour les yeux irrités. pour. les blessures superficielles.  
  
- C'est les même qui teintent tes lèvres ?  
  
- Peut-être. En fait je n'en sais rien, et je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir.  
  
- Je veux que tu restes Hay Lin.  
  
Il se leva et Hay Lin n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Plus il s'approchait, plus elle baissait la tête. Il passa son bras dans sa taille et l'obligea à redresser les yeux vers lui en lui soulevant le menton. Hay Lin avait les yeux rougis et essayait avec peine à retenir son « eau de mer ». « Ce que je voulais dire, par ça change quoi ? C'est que tu a beau avoir un corps synthétique super bien imité, tu est humaine dans ton esprit. Jamais un simple robot ne se poserait de questions existentielles comme toi. Je voulais te dire que. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Hay Lin. » La jeune fille fut secouée d'un petit rire nerveux et demanda d'une toute petite voix mal assurée. « Ne me prend pas en pitié s'il te plait.  
  
- Je ne te prend pas en pitié. C'est à toi d'avoir pitié de moi. Je suis carrément dingue d'une fille cyborg hyper intelligente, pratiquement immortelle et super canon qui a trois ans de moins que moi. et qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'adorer, malgré un c?ur de métal. Mais qui sait aimer. J'en suis sûr maintenant.  
  
- /Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et elle se blottit un peu plus contre le garçon avant de préciser./ De cristal.  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Mon c?ur est en cristal.  
  
Heero sourit à son tour et était près de l'embrasser mais elle recula. Il demanda d'un air coquin. « Quoi ? Ton corps n'est-il pas semblable à celui d'une fille humaine en tout point ?  
  
- S. Si mais./ elle rougissait déjà au sous entendus./  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
Il écarta les cheveux et caressa la nuque de la jeune fille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elles sont douces et tièdes. Il ne put donc s'empêcher d'aller voir plus loin. Alors qu'il l'embrassait goulûment, il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, les paupières fermées se perdre dans ses bras, avant de les refermer. Il se dit que les mads ont beau être tarés, une réplique humaine pareille, ça ne s'invente pas sur un coup de tête, et c'est plutôt une bonne idée dans le cas ou la réplique se nomme Hay Lin. Sur ce, il la plaqua au mur, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et fut très satisfait que ses baisers et ses caresses ne laisse pas indifférente la jeune fille. Plus il l'embrassait, envie qui le travaillait depuis déjà longtemps, plus son souffle s'accélérait, plus elle tremblait et plus elle soupirait de satisfaction. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Il l'embrassa encore une dizaines de minutes avant de s'endormir, le nez dans sa gorge. Ne se reconnaissant plus. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Hay Lin n'était pas là. Il la trouva entrain de déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il alla l'embrasser tendrement et lui annonça : « Les autres arrivent nous rejoindre aujourd'hui.  
  
- Très bien. La mission consistera en quoi cette fois ?  
  
- Il faudra s'infiltrer dans l'entourage du général Lu pour récupérer des plans d'armures mobiles.  
  
- Chouette. Et comment les profs veulent t'ils qu'on s'y prennent ?  
  
- En vérité, TU t'infiltrera dans son entourage pour nous faciliter la tâche. Toi et Duo n'êtes pas les meilleurs pickpocket de la terre ?  
  
- Tu veux dire de la terre ET ses colonies !!  
  
- Mm.  
  
La jeune fille se leva et déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier. Après avoir vidé cul sec son verre de jus de fruit, elle fit à Heero à sourire psychopathe histoire de casser le « silence ». Cela fait tilt dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Croyant pendant un instant voir son coéquipier en face de lui a cause du rictus, il se demanda si lui, savait que Hay était un androïde. Ils partageaient toujours tout, elle et l'américain. Il posa la question à la jeune fille. « Oui. Il le savait.  
  
- Pourquoi a lui tu n'a pas eut peur de lui dire et à moi oui ?  
  
- A cause de sa réaction. Il ne me regarde plus pareil et pourtant... Je lui ait dit le jour où il m'a avoué qu'il me considérait comme sa s?ur. Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi si je prenais une place si importante dans son c?ur.  
  
Heero pesta un instant contre lui même, honteux d'avoir remis cette conversation sur le tapis. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Hay. Elle soupira mais ne voulut pas lui dire pourquoi. Lorsque les soldats arrivèrent dans l'appartement. Hay Lin alla se jeter dans les bras de Duo. Ils babillèrent tout les deux un instant puis elle serra Quatre, Trowa et Wufei de même. Ils avaient ramené avec eux des armes. Hay Lin se dirigea vers sa chambre et en ressortie en tenue de soirée sobre. Heero ne put s'empêcher de mirer l'omoplate tatouée de la jeune fille. Sa robe noire à bretelles découvrait seulement ses épaules et un bout du dessin permanent de son dos. La tête de son dragon chinois émergeait du tissus. « ça ira ça pour rentrer dans le palais ?  
  
- C'est bien. Mais. Où as tu caché tes armes ? demanda Heero, soucieux de savoir comment elle avait fait pour mettre une robe aussi moulante et courte par dessus des pistolets automatiques.  
  
- Sous ma robe. Mais je ne te dirais pas comment j'ai fait. C'est un secret.  
  
- Elle ne porte que des armes blanches. renchérit son frère adoptif.  
  
- DUO ! Evite d'étaler mes trucs la prochaine fois ! Bon je me change et j'y vais. Une fois arrivée au palais, elle ne put que constater que l'entrée était bien gardée. Le général donnait une réception en l'honneur de sa victoire sur l'alliance lors de la bataille 07. " Vraiment pas de quoi être fier.. » Pensa Hay Lin. Elle marchait depuis un bon moment déjà le long des murs extérieurs et interminables de l'enceinte du palais. Une fois assez loin de la musique et des rires des invités, l'américaine sortit de son sac un grappin. Elle le lança au mur après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait. Une fois agrippée au mur elle jeta un coup d'?il prudent dans le jardin pour voir si il n'y avait pas de gardes. Hay Lin se hissa complètement sur les briques et escalada rapidement les herses en fer forgé qui hérissaient le mur, prenant garde de ne pas s'y empaler. Une fois de l'autre coté, elle se laissa choir dans l'herbe. Elle s'arrêta net, ouvrant tous ses sens électronique pour affirmer que personne ne se trouvait à proximité avant de se changer une fois de plus. Une fois la robe passée sur ses épaules, elle passa une oreillette indépendante, c'est à dire sans boîtier. Elle attacha à son décolleté, en dessous de l'épaule, une petite crois en argent où elle a camouflé un micro. « Zéro six à zéro deux ? Tu me reçoit ?  
  
- Cinq sur cinq zéro six ! Mais je te détecte sur le plan ! Camoufle toi !  
  
Elle pressa un bouton sur sa montre et Duo vit le point rouge disparaître peu à peu de son écran. « C'est fait. Je te rappelle une fois à l'intérieur ! ». Elle jeta son sac à dos dans un fourré et se dirigea, avec un sac à main vers le palais. Hay Lin s'est déjà infiltrée dans ce genre de réception. On ne vérifie ton identité qu'à l'entrée. Ensuite on ne fais que te demander ton carton. Et en fabriquer un factice, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Elle se cacha tout de même derrière un bosquet en croisant un garde et son chien. Elle est encore trop loin de l'habitation pour que sa présence si loin dans le jardin soit justifiable. Elle se mêla rapidement aux invités en arrivant discrètement. Son passeport, un officier espion qui la fait passer pour sa nièce. Elle court le rejoindre. « Mon oncle ? Auriez vous l'amabilité de me présenter ses personnes ? » demanda t'elle innocemment en tendant la main à un jeune homme autant séduisant que dangereux. Lu. Lui même, en personne. « Oh ! La gaffe ! » se dit t'elle avant de reprendre.  
  
« Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser ! De loin je ne vous ais pas reconnu ! Bravo pour cette victoire. » Dans son oreille, la voix de Duo résonnait. Il s'étouffait de rire. Le général lui aussi à l'air amusé par le manque de tenue de la jeune fille. Il lui propose une danse. Elle en profite pour lui retourner les poches s'en qu'il s'en rende compte. « Zéro six ? As-tu la carte ? ». Elle prétendit un mal de ventre en voyant arriver un à un ses coéquipier parmi les invités. « C'est bon zéro deux, je l'ai. Merci pour tes cours, je n'ai pas perdu la main. ». Elle rejoignit Wufeï dans sa démarche saccadée. Le chinois lui proposa un slow, tandis qu'une musique calme se diffusait dans la salle. « Tu a la carte ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire gigantesque en introduisant la carte magnétique dans la poche de Wu. « C'est toi qui l'a à présent. Allons dehors. » Le jeune asiatique entraîna le cyborg par la taille jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée. Une fois à l'extérieur avec les autres, Wufeï donna la carte magnétique à Heero qui scanna le code en vitesse. « On est ok. Maintenant action ! ». Hay Lin quitta le bras du chinois d'un déhanchement et traversa la salle. Elle dragua lourdement Lu, s'en qu'apparemment il prenne garde de quoi que ce soit. Il l'emmena en dehors de la salle de fête et voulu l'entraîner dans son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et Hay Lin demanda : « Vous êtes toujours comme ça avec les filles de mon âge ? 16 ans, cela n'a pas l'air de vous déranger ?  
  
- En effet, les femmes de nos jours ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.  
  
- Je ne suis pas une femme.  
  
- Vraiment ? Vous vous méprenez. Si vous n'êtes pas une femme vous êtes une superbe femme.  
  
- Pas du tout.  
  
- Qu'êtes vous alors ?  
  
- Votre mort.  
  
Elle plaqua une fine lame sortie de nulle part sur la gorge du général. Elle l'assomma des deux mains avant de s'emparer de l'une des siennes et de la plaquer sur l'ouverture digitale du coffre fort. Celui ci s'ouvrit et elle en sortit les cartes avant de partir. L'alarme se déclencha. Elle plongea dans la vitre la plus proche, se protégeant avec les bras. Les invités crièrent. Après qu'elle eut douloureusement atteint le sol, elle regarda Lu, par la fenêtre brisée, tenir un détonateur et crier : « Si vous emportez les plans, je fais tout sauter. Toutes les colonies et la planète sont reliées à se détonateur.  
  
- Vieux fou.  
  
- Ha Ha Ha ! Oui ! Je suis fou ! Mais je suis surtout avide de plus de pouvoir jeune fille ! Attrapez la !  
  
Les gardes commencèrent à se ruer sur elle. Quelques prises et coups après, elle s'enfuyait. Après avoir grimpé le mur, Hay Lin sauta dans la jeep qui passait, aidée par Heero. Les autres voitures commencèrent à les poursuivrent. Heero constata que Hay Lin était blessée. " ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. « Il retira quand même les morceaux de verres plantés dans ses bras. " Tu es folle. Tu aurait pu te tuer.  
  
- Me tuer ! ha ha ha ! C'est trop drôle !  
  
Enervée elle s'emporta " Me tuer Heero ! Tu sais ce que je suis ! UN ROBOT ! COMMENT ME TUER ? SI JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER C'EST QUE C'EST DANGEUREUX POUR MOI ! JE CONNAIS PAS MES LIMITES ! ALORS ME TUER ? SI RIEN NE M'EMPÊCHE DE SAUTER A TRAVERS UNE FENÊTRE JE LE FERAIS ! ET SI RIEN NE M'EMPÊCHE DE SAUTER DU HAUT DE L'HIMILAYA JE LE FERAIS AUSSI ! NE ME DICTE PLUS JAMAIS D'ORDRE HEERO YUY ! JE TE L'INTERDIT ! ME TUER! C'EST CE QUE JE CHERCHE DEPUIS DES ANNEES! ET JAMAIS HEERO ! JAMAIS JE N'AI REUSSIT ! SI UN JOUR JE ME DEFENESTRE ET QUE JE CREVE CE SERA TANT MIEUX ! JE ME HAIS ! JE SUIS UNE HORREUR MECANIQUE INVINCIBLE FAITES POUR TUER !  
  
Les mots sont si douloureux qu'elle éclate en sanglot. Les trois pilotes qui ne sont pas au courant de sa nature s'inquiète. Heero baisse la tête. Les autres sont là mais tant pis. Il faut le dire. « Hay, moi, je ne veux pas que tu meure. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu le sais.  
  
- Tu t'es toujours débrouillé sans moi. Arrête. Je t'aime aussi Heero. Mais je ne veux plus me dire que si mon corps me laisse plonger, je ne peux pas me tuer. Contrôlée par une puce. Ne pas exister. N'être qu'une illusion, comme un hologramme dans vos destins.  
  
- Non Hay Lin, si tu n'avais pas était là pour de nombreuses mission on n'en serrait pas là aujourd'hui. Je serais peut-être toujours prisonnier de OZ si tu n'était pas intervenue.  
  
Hay Lin laissa sa main glisser sur la joue du soldat parfais. Duo baissait la tête, Wufeï et Tro se demandait si ils avaient bien compris. Quatre regardait Hay d'un air inquiet. Elle embrassa Heero qui fermait les yeux sous la caresse inattendue. Hay ouvrit la fermeture que possède sa robe au niveau de la cuisse et qui cachait des dizaines de couteau, accroché sur ses cuisses et s'empara de l'automatique du soldat parfais. Une fois l'avoir décroché du holster elle l'introduisit dans le sien et lâcha les lèvres de Heero. Il lui retint le poignet alors qu'elle allait sauter en marche. « Ne fais pas ça. ». Hay Lin se libéra doucement, Heero ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette fois aucun bleus et il ne put la retenir. « Puisque je suis une machine invincible je refuse de vous faire prendre des risques inutiles. Je vais me débarrasser moi même des gêneurs. Rendez-vous au QG. » Décidée, elle prit avec force le deuxième flingue que Duo lui tendait. « Fais attention à toi petite s?ur.  
  
- J'essayerait frangin mais je te promet rien. "  
  
Elle sauta de la jeep et atterrit souplement sur la route alors que les autres voitures fondaient sur elle. « Sorry. » Souffla Duo se rappelant de l'attitude surprise qu'il avait eut lorsqu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle était androïde. Hay braqua un de ses automatiques sur la jeep ennemie et vida son chargeur dessus. Conducteur et passager tué sur le coup. Le véhicule fit un tonneau avant de s'arrêter net devant l'artefact. Elle posa une bombe magnétique dessus et s'enfuit avant que les soldats de l'arrière ne sortent. Elle court bien trop vite pour eux de toute façon. Le souffle chaud de l'explosion faisait flotter ses cheveux. « Ce n'était pas plus compliqué. ». Les pistolets toujours en main elle marche le long de l'immense route déserte de cette partie de la Californie américaine. La tête basse. Une voiture s'arrêta, c'était une famille qui prit peur de la tenue et l'armement de la jeune. Sa robe bien ouverte dévoilait ses poignard personnels, sous son boléro à moitié mit, son holster, un deuxième accroché à sa cuisse, ses deux automatiques en main, la figure un peu sale et le sang coulant de ses bras. Une deuxième voiture s'arrêta. Un jeune homme dans un coupé noir qui n'a apparemment pas froid au yeux. « Et ben. T'as pas dut être bien sage dan la soirée. J'en ais fait des bêtises pourtant mais quelque chose me dit qu'elles sont bien moins grave que les tiennes. Monte je te ramène. Tu va où ?  
  
- Banlieue de San Francisco.  
  
- /Le jeune sourit et sembla étonné de la voix grave et sûre d'elle sortie de la bouche d'un tel ange./ Ok.  
  
Ils discutèrent un peu pendant le trajet, où plutôt, elle répondait à ses questions.  
  
- Tu fais 16 ans sur toi mais c'est pas vraiment ton âge je me trompe ?  
  
- Non tu as raison. J'ai 2 ans.  
  
- /Il éclate de rire./ C'était sérieux comme question !  
  
- La réponse l'est aussi. /répondit-elle calmement./  
  
- Quoi ?! Arrête de te payer ma tête !  
  
- Je suis sincère.  
  
- Très bien. Alors comment se fait t'il que tu te retrouve sur le bord d'une route, blessée et armée jusqu'au dents à. ton âge ?  
  
- C'est comme ça.  
  
- Tes bras n'ont même pas l'air de te faire souffrir ?  
  
- Je les ais déconnecté du système de douleur général. -Qu'est ce tu raconte ? Et d'abord comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
  
- J'ai traversé une fenêtre.  
  
- HEIN ? et bien chapeau. Fallait sans douter. Et c'est la traversée de la fenêtre qui t'a mit du noir sur les joues et le cafard ?  
  
- Non. Le cafard c'est parce que je viens de tuer six hommes. Le noir c'est parce que j'ai fait sauter quatre des six. Mais tu ne va pas me croire.  
  
- Si. Sur le plan de l'âge c'est vrai que je suis nul mais sur les armes non. Elles viennent de servir et tu as une ceinture pour accrocher des boîtiers explosifs magnétiques.  
  
- Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? Tu ne me déteste pas pour ce que je viens de faire ?  
  
- C'est la guerre.civile et mondiale. Si je devais détester tout les gens qui ton tuer ces derniers temps je devrait me détester moi même. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je me déteste. Et en même temps je te comprend. Mais 16. pardon 2 ans pour tuer c'est un peu jeune non ?  
  
- Parce que tu crois que 22 c'est le bon âge pour tuer ?  
  
- Merde ! comment t'as deviné ?  
  
- J'ai était entraînée.  
  
- Par qui ?  
  
- Organisation secrète.  
  
- Celle qui a entraînée les Gundam boys ?  
  
- Si tu veux vraiment savoir je fais partie de l'équipe de GB.  
  
- Ils t'ont lâchés ?  
  
- Je leur ais demandé de me lâcher.  
  
- Je savais que ces types n'ont pas froid au yeux mais alors que ce soit une nana qui soit comme ça. Pourquoi tu leur a demandé ça ? Pas très galant.  
  
- Parce que j'ai était crée.  
  
- Crée ?  
  
- Oui crée. C'est ici que je descend.  
  
- On peut pas discuter un peu encore ?  
  
- Non. J'ai a faire. Thank.  
  
- Ok salut.  
  
- Si t'as besoin de moi t'aura qu'a appeler. Je me souviens des gens qui m'aide. J'ai.. une mémoire d'ordinateur.  
  
- En espérant qu'on ne te formate pas avant. C'est quoi ton nom ?  
  
- Hay Lin. Tu peux m'appeler Hay.  
  
- Ok j'hésiterai pas. Hay ?  
  
Mais elle avait déjà disparue. Le jeune homme sourit secoua la tête et partit. Pendant ce temps Hay Lin arrivait à la planque. Les plaies de ses bras s'étaient refermées, seule le colorant rouge épais qui lui servait de sang était resté sec sur sa peau. Elle rentra à l'intérieur. Ils n'étaient pas rentré. Sans doute passé voir les mads avant. Dans le noir elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Disposant d'une vue nocturne et d'un grossissement Hay vit des marques de bottes de OZ sur la moquette. Sa réaction fut rapide. Elle dégaina ses flingues et passa en mode furtif. L'artefact avance gracieusement accroupie et sans bruits. Dans un coin du salon, un soldat qui tient Wufeï, derrière le canapé un autre avec Quatre. Elle sentie également six autres présence dans les autres pièces et 1 septième juste devant elle. Et qui ne l'a pas sentie. Elle sortie une aiguille et appuya à un endroit spécifique de la cheville. Baisse de tension chez le proprio et il s'écroule sans bruit alors qu'elle contrôle sa descente. Elle trouva son portefeuille et regarda pour être sur de qui elle avait à faire. « Un soldat de la division 6 mais chez nous ça ! » Elle se releva du mode furtif et alluma carrément la lumière. « Assez joué ! Division 6 je sais que c'est vous ! Une paire de bottes ozziennes ne suffit pas à me convaincre que les membres de OZ ce sont infiltré ici !  
  
- Bien joué Hay Lin ! Tu es telle que nous le voulions ! Efficace propre et intelligente ! Seulement.  
  
- Seulement quoi ?/ Demanda t'elle à J/  
  
- Tu exprimes trop de sentiment. Le passé que nous t'avions crée t'as rendue bien trop sensible et réfléchie.  
  
- J'en ai assez de vos essais et expérience.. Foutez moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute J. J'ai assez donné.  
  
- Voilà notre problème. Un robot qui se rebelle contre son créateur et qui pense comme un humain ! Tu es physiquement parfaite mais nous avons échouée au niveau de l'esprit. C'est cela qu'on voulait supprimer. La faiblesse humaine est dans l'esprit ! Nous l'avons compris chez Heero lorsqu'il t'a rencontrée. Mais c'est resté trop présent chez toi. Modèle 00 nous allons devoir te dé activer..  
  
- Pas question ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me prendre ma vie !  
  
- On s'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Ne dis pas de bêtises tu n'es qu'une machine tu n'as pas de vie.  
  
Des larmes roulent sur les joues de Hay Lin. Elle a un mouvement de recul mais se tourne vers la porte fenêtre et lance son arme dedans. C'est son seul salut. C'est haut peut-être que son dispositif anti-suicide ne la laissera pas faire mais elle doit essayer. La vitre vole en éclats et elle se lance vers le vide. Heero, libéré de l'étreinte du soldat crie : « Hay NON ! » Mais c'est trop tard. Ses pied quittent le sol de l'appartement et ses bras s'écartent en croix. En un ultime et dernier saut, Hay Lin s'échappe. Lorsque Heero se précipite vers le verre brisé, il regarde en bas le corps de Hay Lin, allongée sur le bitume comme un ange auréolé de rouge. Heero serra le poing. Encore une victime de la folie des hommes. Une jeune qui ne cherchait qu'a se libérer et se trouver dans ce monde guerre et de sang, où au départ elle n'était que l'instrument de mort de cinq malades, qui avaient décidé une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'une machine. Une fois de plus la machine, créée par l'homme ou non lui a échappée. Pour lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il aura beau se croire maître de ses inventions, elles prendront le dessus. Le défaut de l'humain est d'essayer de faire un être bien plus parfait que lui, et lui ordonner de faire les choses horribles avec lequel ils aurait peur de se salir les mains. Un être plus parfait que son créateur ne sera pas maître d'un destin inexistant. Personne ne le peut. Heero trouva cinq semaine plus tard qu'elle n'était que la réplique d'une jeune humaine victime d'un accident grave qui devait la condamner. Les mads s'en sont servie comme base à l'androïde. Ses souvenirs étaient donc fidèles. Et dire qu'elle est morte sans le savoir. Il se souviendra toujours du sourire d'apaisement dessiné sur le visage de Hay Lin, qui sera bien la seule humaine heureuse d'avoir un destin tracé comme elle le désirait. Ce qu'elle cherchait, ce qu'on lui avait supprimé. La soif de liberté que la mort a apaisée. 


End file.
